doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Daleks
thumb|right|312px|Eliminieren! Die Daleks sind die größten und langlebigsten Feinde des Doctors. Sie stammen vom Planeten Skaro. Es handelt sich um eine symbiotische Spezies, die aus einer biologischen und einer technischen Komponente besteht. Der biologische Teil, eine tentakelarmige einäugige Kreatur, lebt in einer Maschine, die über diverse Werkzeuge, Waffen und Sensoren verfügen. Außerhalb der Maschine sind sie nicht überlebensfähig. Sie besitzten nur die Emotion Hass und ihr Ziel ist die Eroberung des Universums und die Auslöschung aller anderen Lebensformen. Der erste Auftritt thumb|220px|left|Die Daleks bei ihrem ersten Auftritt Bereits im 2. Handlungsbogen der 1. Staffel - The Daleks - begegnet der Doctor erstmals den Daleks. Er und seine Begleiter sind mit der TARDIS auf Skaro gelandet, auf dem es mehr als 500 Jahre zuvor zu einem schrecklichen Krieg gekommen sein muss. Offenbar hat niemand diesen Krieg überlebt, doch in einer verlassenen Stadt stoßen der Doctor und seine Begleiter auf die Daleks und werden von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Sie berichten dem Doctor von weiteren Überlebenden, den Thal, mutierten Kreaturen, die außerhalb der Stadt leben. Jedoch sind die Thal keineswegs mutiert, sondern haben sich mit Hilfe von Medizin gegen die Strahlenkrankheit zu einem friedlichen Volk weiter entwickelt. Dagegen sind es die Daleks, die offenbar aufgrund der Strahlung zu Kreaturen mutierten, die nur in den Maschinen überleben konnten und nun die Strahlung zum überleben brauchen. Nach den Überlieferungen der Thal waren die Dal die Vorfahren der Daleks. Dies wird jedoch später korrigiert. Im 22. Jahrhundert thumb|220px|left|Die Daleks in London In der Episode The Dalek Invasion of Earth kehren der Erste Doctor und seine Begleiter auf die Erde zurück. Sie landen im Jahr 2164 und müssen feststellen, dass die Daleks die Erde beherrschen. Zehn Jahre zuvor hatten sie mit biologischen Waffen die Erdbevölkerung radikal minimiert und versuchen nun, den Kern des Planeten zu zerstören, um die Erde mit eigener Technologie manövrieren zu können. Diese Daleks sind beweglicher als ihre Artgenossen auf Skaro. Sie sind nicht mehr auf Metallböden angewiesen, um sich fortzubewegen. Dem Doctor, seinen Begleitern und einigen Widerstandskämpfern gelingt es, den Plan der Daleks zu vereiteln und alle auf der Erde anwesenden Daleks und ihre Schiffe zu zerstören. Im 40. Jahrhundert Um das Jahr 4000 gründen die Daleks auf dem Planeten Kembel eine Allianz mit sechs Planeten der äußeren Galaxien, um die Erde und andere Planeten der Milchstraße zu erobern (Mission to the Unknown). Zu diesem Zweck haben sie eine gefährliche Waffe gebaut, den Time Destructor. Dem Doctor und seinen Begleitern gelingt es, die Pläne der Daleks und ihrer Verbündeten zu zerschlagen, was zur Zerstörung aller auf dem Planeten Kembel anwesenden Daleks führt (The Daleks' Master Plan). Dalek-Bürgerkrieg thumb|220px|Die brennende Dalek-Stadt Zwei Mal kommt es zwischen verschiedenen Dalek-Gruppen zum Bürgerkrieg. Der erste bekannte Bürgerkrieg wird durch die Schaffung einer Gruppe von Humanisierten Daleks auf Skaro ausgelöst. Diese mit dem Menschlichen Faktor ausgestatteten Daleks stellen die Macht des Dalek-Imperators in Frage und rebellieren gegen dessen treue Dalek-Commander. Es kommt zu einem erbitterten Kampf, der die Dalek-Stadt in Schutt und Asche legt (The Evil of the Daleks). Später nimmt Davros genetische und technische Verbesserungen an Daleks vor, mit denen er ein neues Dalek-Imperium begründen will. Er bezeichnet sie als Imperiale Daleks, während er die Daleks, die gegen die von ihm geplanten Verbesserungen rebellieren Abtrünnige Daleks nennt. Es kommt mehrfach zu kämpferischen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen diesen beiden Gruppierungen, denen mit der Zerstörung des Planeten Skaro in der Episode Remembrance of the Daleks ein Ende bereitet wird. Entstehung der Daleks thumb|220px|right|Der Doctor trifft den Dalek-Schöpfer In der Episode Genesis of the Daleks wird der Vierte Doctor vom Hohen Rat in die Vergangenheit des Planeten Skaro geschickt, um die Entstehung der Daleks zu verhindern. Der Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith und Harry Sullivan landen in eben jenem Krieg zwischen den Kaled und den Thal, der den Planeten verwüstete und treffen auf den Schöpfer der Daleks - Davros. Dieser hat herausbekommen, dass die Kaleds zu grauenhaften Kreaturen mutieren und so sucht er nach einer Möglichkeit, seine Rasse zu retten. Er entwickelt die sogenannte Mark III Travel Machine, die den Kaled-Mutanten das Überleben garantieren soll. Dalek-Movellan-Krieg Der Ewige Krieg Die Hauptakteure dieses Krieges waren die Daleks und die Time Lords. Neben Auswirkungen auf viele andere Spezies war das fatale Endergebnis dieses Krieges die Zerstörung aller Daleks und aller Time Lords. Dies wurde vom Doctor initiiert, um das Universum zu retten. Nach und nach stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass nicht alle Daleks zerstört wurden... Geheim-Orden der Dalek thumb|left|200px|Der mächtige Kult von Skaro Der Kult von Skaro ist ein Geheim-Orden, der über dem Dalek-Imperator steht. Die vier Mitglieder des Kultes konnten im Ewigen Krieg entkommen. Erstmals taucht der Kult zum Ende der Episode Army of Ghosts auf und versucht, die in einer Genesis-Arche von den Time Lords gefangenen Daleks zu befreien. Dies misslingt und der Kult flieht mit einem Notfall-Zeitsprung (Doomsday). thumb|200px|Ein [[Dalek-Embryos|Dalek-Embryo]] Die Kult-Mitglieder landen im Jahr 1930 auf der Erde und versuchen dort, eine neue Dalek-Rasse zu entwickeln. Es entsteht ein Menschlicher Dalek und eine Gruppe von Dalek-Menschen, die jedoch den rassischen Reinheitsanforderungen nicht entsprechen und eliminiert werden. Nun ist Dalek Caan der einzige noch lebende Dalek. Er flieht mittels eines Notfall-Zeitsprunges (Daleks in Manhattan + Evolution der Daleks). Dalek-Invasion der Erde (2009) >''The Stolen Earth'' + Journey's End Die Erschaffung der Dalek-Meisterrasse (1941) Der Zerstörung des Neuen Dalek-Imperiums konnte ein Dalek-Schiff entkommen. Die drei an Bord befindlichen Daleks entdecken (unter welchen Umständen ist unbekannt) einen ursprünglichen Dalek-Erzeuger, von denen man annahm, sie seien alle zerstört. Sie wollen neue Daleks erschaffen, der Erzeuger akzeptiert sie jedoch nicht als reine Daleks, da sie aus Davros' DNS erschaffen wurden. Sie benötigen ein "Zeugnis" und reisen deshalb auf die Erde, um den Doctor auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Im Jahre 1941 bieten sie sich Winston Churchill als mächtige Waffe gegen die Nazis an. Tatsächlich kommt der Elfte Doctor seinem Freund Winston zu Hilfe und gibt den Daleks unwissentlich, was sie benötigen. Die Dalek-Meisterrasse wird vom Erzeuger erschaffen und der Doctor muss hilflos mit ansehen, wie ihnen die Flucht gelingt (Victory of the Daleks). Weitere Auftritte thumb|200px|left|Dalek-Herstellung am Fließband auf Vulcan Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft wird auf dem von Menschen kolonisierten Planeten Vulcan eine abgestürzte Raumkapsel entdeckt, in der sich inaktive Daleks befinden. Trotz der Warnung des Zweiten Doctors werden die Daleks aktiviert und als Sklaven benutzt. Sie versuchen, im Geheimen eine neue Dalek-Armee aufzubauen, was der Doctor jedoch verhindern kann (The Power of the Daleks). Technik Die Daleks sind auf einem hohen technischen Stand. Schüsse mit Kugeln können ihnen, ausser ihrem Stielauge, nichts anhaben. Wenn man ihr Stielauge trifft, sind sie blind und fangen manchmal an, wild um sich zu schießen. Bewaffnet sind sie zumeist mit einem Dalek Gewehr und einem Manipulator - beide Utensilien können bei Bedarf ausgetauscht werden, z.B. gehen einen Schneidbrenner. Mit dem Manipulator können die Daleks unter anderem Gehirnströme abtasten. Berührt man einen beschädigten Dalek, kann dieser auf Basis von Zellabsorption regenerieren. (Dalek) Sonstiges *Bevor Davros die Daleks als solche bezeichnete, hießen sie Mark III Travel Machine (auf deutsch Mark 3 Reise Maschine). *Seit Remembrance of the Daleks weiß man, dass Daleks fliegen können. *Ihr Schlachtruf ist "Eliminieren!" (zu englisch: "Exterminate!") Die Daleks und der Doctor siehe 'Doctor vs. Daleks''' Dalek-Galerie Datei:002.2.jpg|Die ersten Daleks aus ''The Daleks 010.3.jpg|Die Daleks in The Dalek Invasion Datei:015 dalek.jpg|Ein Dalek aus The Space Museum Datei:078 dalek.jpg|Dalek aus Genesis of the Daleks Datei:Dttd.png|Daleks aus Death to the Daleks 152 abtruennige daleks.jpg|Abtrünnige Daleks in Revelation of the Daleks Datei:222 ironside dalek.jpg|Dalek aus Victory of the Daleks Datei:222_dalek_meisterrasse.jpg|Die Dalek-Meisterrasse Datei:222 dalek supreme.jpg|Dalek-Commander der Meisterrasse Dalekauge2005.png|Blick durch ein Dalek Auge Daleksmovie2.png|Daleks aus dem film Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. von 1966 3daleks2005.png|Daleks aus The Parting of the Ways dalek-fx-single-3.jpg|Dalek aus An Adventure in Space and Time Dalek Tea Time!|Tea Time! en:Dalek it:Dalek bg:Далеци es:Dalek fr:Dalek nl:Dalek ro:Dalek ru:Далеки Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Dalek Kategorie:Außerirdische Völker Kategorie:Nichthumanoide Lebensformen Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Lebewesen mit einem Schwarmbewusstsein Kategorie:Telepathen